


Two halves of a whole.

by Clarimonde, Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Commander Corin, M/M, Restraints, always keep lube handy, cockpit games, trusting husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Din's curiosity leads to a role reversal in his relationship with his husband.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Part one.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Din has wanted to try something new for a while. When he decides that he has never felt safer than he does with Corin, a plan is formed.

Din was nervous. He wasn't sure why. They had discussed, in depth, the slight role change. They had discussed everything they would start with and might want to try. Corin had been understanding and gentle, determined to not overwhelm his cyare.   
Still, Din was used to having at least a bit of power in their dynamic. Before Corin, he'd always topped, and even now he took control from beneath him.  
This was going to be entirely different.

A soft touch against his wrist startled him.  
"Are you okay?" Corin murmured into his ear, drawing up behind him, hands settling on his hips.  
"I'm fine."

Maybe he could hear the hesitance. He gently guided Din into turning around to face him, a serious expression on his face as he held onto his shoulders, rubbing them soothingly.  
"We don't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?"  
His voice was still soft. Gentle and understanding.  
"I want this," Din murmured, and with a soft smile, Corin reached up, gently lifting his helmet off his head.

Blue eyes met Brown as Corin slowly leaned over, placing the helmet on the bedside table. Cupping Din's jaw, he leaned in slowly. Din met him halfway to share a soft kiss.

Shifting forward slightly, one hand wrapping around to pull Din forward, Corin deepened the kiss, still going soft and slow.  
Din could feel the bare beginnings of heat stirring in his lower gut when his cyare nibbled on his lips, before pulling away.  
With a small grin, Corin leaned forward again, this time to plant a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Then he began to slowly kiss lower, making his way down to Din's jaw as his head tilted away. Granted easier access, one of Corin's hands slid up to cradle the side of Din's face as he made his way down onto his neck, sucking and nibbling at every small place he could find that drew shorter, sharpened breaths out of his husband.

One of Din's hands came up to grasp at Corin's elbow as he continued his ministrations.  
He felt Corin nudge into him, slowly pushing him to stumble backwards.  
He fell back when his knees hit the bed, aided by a slight shove on his shoulder.  
Propped up on his elbows, slightly breathless, Din stared as Corin slowly drew his shirt up and over his head, throwing it behind him and onto the floor.  
His eyes roamed over those lithe muscles, noting the healed over scar on his abdomen. His most prominent one, and the biggest reminder of their time travelling together at first, after Din's ad'ika had saved him.

He met Corin's gaze as his riduur straddled his lap, leaning back so his weight landed on his thighs, hands resting lightly on Din's lower stomach.

"Good?"  
Din nodded, trusting him completely.  
"Good."

With a small smirk, Corin leaned down, capturing Din's lips in another deep kiss, this one filled with a bit more urgency. A bit more heat. He felt hands run up his arms, gripping onto his shoulders, the material of his shirt rubbing pleasantly along his skin.

With a shift forward, Corin could feel the beginnings of Din's arousal, as one of his riduur's hands came up to grip his hair.   
But that wasn't part of the game they were playing.

Retreating from the kiss, taking a breath, Corin grasped the hand in his hair, gently pulling it free, before he reached for Din's other wrist, and pinned his two arms above his head.  
Hanging over him, hips now slotted firmly against his partner's with the movement, he carefully considered Din's face. Searching for any sign of discomfort.  
Instead, he was met with eyes, almost black with lust, parted lips, slightly swollen already, and a deep blush that was beginning to coat Din's features.  
Gaze travelling down with a tilted head, he could see the flushed colour was already beginning to appear on his cyare's chest.

Against his own, Din's arousal was already pressing more firmly.  
Corin felt it was safe to say Din was definitely not uncomfortable.

Smirking for real this time, he leaned down, but paused before his lips met Din's again.  
Right as he saw his eyelids flutter open in confusion, he used his head to nudge Din's to the side. Catching on, Din tilted his head away, baring his neck and the smooth expanse of golden flesh Corin held a great appreciation for.

He planted a slow, soft kiss to the underside of Din's jaw. Continuing on a downward path, he continued placing feather light kisses down the golden skin.

Pausing at the base of his throat, he nipped. Feeling the jolt beneath him, and the flexed muscles of the wrists still in his grip, he sucked a soft mark over the same spot in soft reassurance.

He could feel Din's breathing ticking up, barely noticeable, but starting to come faster.

His shirt was still in the way though.

Sitting back up, Corin pulled Din up with him, hands clasped against his chest, before he dropped his forehead against his riduur's.  
"Okay?"

Din grinned with a shaky exhale.  
"Still okay."

Tilting back to balance more on his heels, and give him space, Corin let go of Din's wrists. Instead he gripped the bottom of his shirt.  
Getting the idea, Din quickly helped him pull the shirt off quickly, discarding it over his shoulder.  
"Do you want to try something more?"

Thoughts hazy with lust, Din couldn't help but nod.  
With gentle prodding from his cyare, he rotated, pushed back down, until he was lying flat, completely on the bed.  
With complete trust, he remained pliant as Corin lifted his arms up once again, this time to the headboard now above him, and the wrappings they had tied there earlier.

Seeing Corin hesitate, glancing at him, he nodded once more. He wanted this.

With methodical precision, Din's hands became trapped in the soft bindings. Tugging slightly, he took note that they had little give. He was completely without the use of his hands now.

Somehow, that thought only served to further pool heat into his gut.

Straddling him once more, Corin suddenly ground against him, sending his hips thrusting up against the pressure, back arching away from the bed. Until a hand shoved his chest back down.  
Going still above him once more, Corin took his time, exploring the map of skin in front of him with his hands slowly, treasuring every moment and taking note of every reaction he pulled from beneath him.

Hands sliding down to Din's sides, he finally leaned down with a desperate urge to map the skin with his mouth.

With soft kisses, small nips and gentle bites, he took pleasure in every groan that thrummed through Din's chest, every gasp he heard, and every twitch he felt beneath his tongue and still roaming hands.

Slowly, he inched his way down, taking the time to worship every inch of skin he could reach as he began to murmur out praises.

Glancing up, he saw that Din had now darkened to a very prominent blush.

Oh.  
"Look at you cyare," he pressed a firm kiss against his side, midway down his torso, "So well behaved," Din squirmed, head tilting away as the flush spread further down his chest, "So gorgeous, " he pressed a gentle kiss down just above his navel.

Corin could feel a slight rush, seeing so visibly what his words were doing to his riduur.

He crept down further.

"You're such a beautiful man Din Djarin," he breathed out his husband's name, feeling him shudder beneath him, mouthing around the small trail of hair that lead beneath his trousers.

"Cyare, gedet'ye," Din panted out, Basic momentarily forgotten as he strained against his bindings, wishing with all his might that he could reach down, touch the man that was causing him to come so undone.

Head still thrown back, half lidded eyes aimed at the ceiling, Din missed the smirk Corin rubbed against his hip.

"What do you want Din?" he asked, hand coming up to play with the small hair trail, tracing patterns around the top of his trousers.  
The sight of goosebumps appearing as Din let out a full body shudder, small whimpers escaping his throat, was almost as addictive as the taste of his skin.

"Gedet'ye, tigaanur-" he was cut off as Corin's hand brushed down, skimming lightly over the bulge in Din's pants.

Arms tensed, straining and pulling against the wrappings holding them, Din tilted his head back up, catching sight of darkened eyes glinting at him dangerously.

He felt a hand graze by his inner thigh, before gripping down on his hip.

"What do you need?"

"Gedet'ye- touch me, please Cyare, tigaanur."  
Mind clouded with lust, Din slipped in between Mando'a and Basic, thoughts too scrambled, too focussed on the hand that had come to rest on the top of his thigh, to truly pay attention to what was slipping out of his mouth.

Corin listened in awe as Din began to come undone. All the times they'd been together, and he had never seen him come unravelled so quickly.  
The rush he felt, knowing he was the cause, was intoxicating. Its own euphoric high.

Deciding to speed things up, and at least begin to move on from the teasing, Corin lifted Din's hips up, tugging down his trousers, before they also joined the rest of their clothes currently on the floor.

Left in nothing but his underwear, erection tenting the front, Corin couldn't help but admire the lean, muscled figure of his husband splayed out before him.

With some effort, Din lifted his head once more, black meeting navy as they stared at each other, lust in their eyes.

Crawling over him, he grabbed Din's chin, capturing his lips in a searing kiss, even as he held his hips above his cyare's, denying him the contact he so craved.

"What do you want Din?" he murmured, stroking his fingers over his jaw line as he gazed into slightly glassy eyes.  
"Tell me exactly, what you want me to do."  
Voice quiet, but firm, he waited for Din to focus, short breaths slowly shuddering into deeper, mildly more controlled pants.

"Please Cyare, Gedet'ye tigaanur me. Vaabir what gar copaanir. Anything, please."

Desperate, hips jerking, Din stared into Corin's eyes as he begged, needing to be touched.

Pressing their lips together once more, Corin finally slotted their hips together again, grinding down against the erection he felt.  
With a moan that rumbled in his chest like a deep bass, Din twitched, rutting up against him as best he could, matching the speed Corin had set. He slowed it down, using his weight to force Dins hips to stall. Head leaning against one of his arms, hair beginning to stick to his face, Din stared up at him.

"Gedet'ye."  
Barely more than a whisper, he pleaded once more, a whimper escaping as Corin completely moved himself off of him.  
Eyes shut in frustration; he didn't notice Corin moving until he was mouthing at his erection through the thin cloth of his underwear.  
With a start, Din jolted, hips pinned to the bed by one arm across his pelvic as Corin continued his ministrations, enjoying the curses and moans they pulled out.

Reaching for the waistband of Din's final layer of clothing, he cocked a brow in question, waiting for Din's nod, and hissed "kriff yes," before proceeding to slowly pull them down and off his legs, leaving his cyare completely naked beneath him.

With a practiced ease, forearm back on Din's pelvis, he swallowed him down as far as he could.  
He felt the body beneath him jerk, hips attempting to thrust as Din shouted.  
Pulling up, he bobbed back down again quickly, taking Din deeper into his mouth, until he felt a pressure at the back of his throat.

He quickly set a pace, slowly working his way up to taking his riduur deeper, and deeper, until he reached his base.

His tongue moved, working along the underside of his cock in a way he knew drove Din crazy, as his head bobbed in a quick, but controlled manner.  
Above him, Din fell apart, moaning and babbling nonsense as he approached the edge. The muscles beneath Corin tensed, a warning.

Rather than stop, Corin picked up his speed, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.  
With a final yell, hips thrusting up involuntarily beneath him, Din came into his mouth. He slowly continued, milking him dry before finally sitting back when he felt the body beneath him go slack. Spitting into a small hand towel, he crawled back up to straddle Din's hips again, leaning down to lay against his torso with a grin.  
"How're you feeling?"  
He smirked as Din's head lolled to the side, tilting to a better angle to meet his gaze with a dazed smile.  
"Good."  
Smirk turning softer, into a gentle smile, he stroked a hand through Dins hair, gently shifting away the strands stuck to his forehead.  
"Good."


	2. Part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor disagreement provides the opportunity to push things even further.

Din was pleased to call their experiment a success. He had given over some of his control to Corin on that wonderful evening and both had enjoyed the role reversal. Corin seemed to shine with confidence, seeing what he could do to his love. Breaking him under his hands and lips, watching him melt. Din had been drunk on sensation, able to let go and just feel, not needing to plan or strategize. It was like a part of him had been set free.   
Corin continued to take the lead when they felt like it, praising him while lingering over his restrained body, always careful, always so gentle.

The only strange part was that, if anything, Corin was more careful, less wild when he took control and Din rather missed the way his cyare would beg for it to be faster harder more. He could make Din beg and whimper but Corin kept himself on a leash, such a pity there was no combining the two.

It had been a long day, tracking a bounty for hours in exchange for a measly handful of credits. When they made it back to the ship, they were tired and in a bad mood, the child was happy to take his toys into his storage space and leave them to it. Din was angry that the job had wasted most of the day while Corin felt it would have been something he could handle himself, leaving Din free to take another job. Corin as usual did not want to drop their bickering but when Din tried to push past him to go into the cockpit that was too far.   
Corin pushed Din against the metal wall of their cabin. He couldn’t raise his voice with the child in his compartment so he assumed the most commanding tone he could muster.   
“You do not walk away from me soldier; we are finishing this now.”

Din froze, something about that tone stopped him dead, his nerve endings began to tingle. Corin had him pinned, flush against his chest, solid metal behind him. Nowhere to go. He couldn’t remember what they had been arguing about, not with Corin so close and staring at him with one perfect eyebrow raised. Din tried to swallow, to make some reply but his mouth had gone dry, there was not enough air. He needed to get the helmet off but he couldn’t move.   
When there was no snarky reply the former trooper felt that familiar stab of fear, he had gone too far. He backed off a little, hands raised in a placating gesture. Din used the space to unlock and remove his helmet, staring at his love with adoration and a wild surge of lust.   
Corin’s libido caught on quicker than his brain, it knew that look, lived for it. Before any conscious thought intervened, he closed the gap and claimed his husbands mouth in a fierce kiss.

“Corin please, keep talking like that, you have no idea how good you sound.”  
“Like what? Oh, you mean like this?”  
His voice became firmer, that perfect academy drill instructor seeping back into his loves usually gentle voice.   
“Stand up straight soldier and look me in the eye. Do you think you deserve this?”  
“Please.”  
“Please Sir”  
The word shot straight to his groin, embers suddenly igniting.  
“Please Sir, whatever you ask of me.”  
Corin grinned, their argument already forgotten.   
“Such a perfect little soldier, so eager to please. Tell me what you want to happen and we shall see if you deserve it.”

Din licked his lips; he knew exactly what he wanted but couldn’t put it into words. He wanted that wild, unrestrained side of Corin, wanted to lose himself in blue eyes and deep kisses. He wanted everything, he wanted to scream.

“Please Sir, take me to the cockpit, I want you in the pilot's chair.”   
Corin knew what that meant, far enough away that they could make some noise without disturbing the little one but that also meant that Din would be calling the shots. When Corin took control, Din made the prettiest noises but he was not over loud. Maybe he had had enough of their little play? The look on his face said otherwise though.

They climbed the ladder in silence and locked the door. Corin decided to stay in character and see how it went. “Ok soldier, take off all of your lower armour and your boots then come here. He sat back in the wide swivel chair to watch. Dins armour always did things to his insides, removing it, rubbing against it, even just staring, all started that familiar fire burning low. Muscle memory took over and allowed Din to strip down to his loose cotton pants, fully armoured above the waist, helmet of course left below deck. Corin purred at the sight.   
“Now come here my sweet boy.” He beckoned him over and took both his hands, sliding off the gloves and rubbing soothingly along each wrist.   
“Our usual safe word if you want me to stop” Corin sounded like himself for a moment, checking his love was ok.   
“Yes Sir.”   
Din actually batted his eyelashes at him.   
“Cheeky little boy, you need to learn your place, take off all of my armour and my shirt and await further instructions.”

Din complied eagerly, loosening each piece before carefully placing them to one side. He could feel Corin trembling, despite the air of authority he tried to project. He knew him too well. As his bare hands slipped below his shirt, he made sure to slide the cool metal on his vambraces along his sides for a moment and heard the bitten back groan. Good. He wanted them both wrecked tonight.

“Is that ok sir?” In the most innocent voice he could manage. The shirt was discarded and Corin pulled him in by the waist until he was straddling his lap.   
“Good boy, take your reward.” He bent his head and kissed him again, hands dropping to his ass as he tasted him. Din moaned into his mouth, he could feel Corin getting hard below him and he ground his hips down, needing more.   
“My sweet boy, your lips are so beautiful. I want that mouth on me, can you do that for me?”  
“Of course Sir, I am yours to command.”   
Din dropped to his knees in one graceful movement and Corin lifted his hips to allow him to slide down his lower clothing. Din allowed himself one glorious moment of staring at the living god who had chosen to marry him before taking him whole in his mouth.

Corin really wanted to stay in character but Din was using every trick in his considerable repertoire to make him lose his mind. The wet heat of his mouth combined with exactly the right mix of tongue and gently scraping teeth sent sparks across his skin, scorching a path right down to his aching core. His control began to slip and he began to fuck forwards, pushing against the back of his throat. Din pulled back, a slick juicy popping noise as he released him.   
“Please Sir.” He groaned through lush wet lips, “I need you, all of you.”  
“Whatever you need Cyare.”  
All play forgotten now, Corin needed this as badly as Din. He reached into the little drawer in the control station and took out the lube bottle. He took Din’s hands to slick up his fingers when he was stopped with a hand on his wrist.   
“No, tonight I want you, I need to feel you inside me, please cyare, I want to be yours.”  
Corin paused to make sure he had heard correctly, this was new. He had wondered about it but would never bring it up in case Din wasn’t comfortable with that. Corin adored the feeling but he knew not everyone did.  
“Are you sure? We don’t have to?”  
My cyare, please, I need this, now stop talking and kriffing wreck me!”

Corin blinked and rebooted. He slowly poured the viscous contents of the bottle over his fingers, all the while watching for any sign of hesitation. He pulled Din back to straddle his lap, shifting him higher onto his knees. He took his leaking cock in one hand and lightly slid up and down, the other hand reached lower, stroking between his cheeks and listening in wonder to the keening sounds. One finger slowly slid in and Din began to gasp, breath coming in ragged pants. “Don’t stop, please cyare, feels good.”  
Corin added a second finger and stretched against the ring of muscle, testing the movement. Din wriggled in his lap, broken little noises falling from his lips. Corin released his dick and steadied his hand against his hip.   
“I got you, if it hurts, tell me.”  
“A little but so good, please, I need more.”

Corin added the third finger, holding still a moment until Din nodded and then beginning to move in and out. Din’s eyes rolled back and he began to chase the motion, rocking his hips to gain more friction. Corin curled his fingers, stroking against that sweet little spot deep inside. Din howled and gripped Corin’s shoulders hard enough to bruise.   
Dimly he realised the fingers had withdrawn and Corin was stroking his own rock-hard dick, more lube coating his shaking fingers. He shifted Din’s hips and lined him up.   
For the final time, with the last shreds of his self-control he stilled. “If this hurts or you need me to stop you tell me.”  
In answer Din slowly slid down.

Corin tried so hard to keep still, was this how Din felt when he was inside him? The tight heat was maddening, he needed to move, needed more but he couldn’t hurt Din. It felt like forever before he had his love seated fully on his cock, hips flush together. He leaned forward and pulled him into a deep kiss, feeling every little twitch of his insides. Neither could speak. Din wrapped his arms around his beloved's shoulders and lifted up before sliding back down. Corin rose to meet him and they soon found a rhythm, Din lifting higher on his knees to gain more leverage.   
Corin let loose, thrusting harder and yelling a mix of sounds and Din’s name. His abandon pushed Din towards the edge, this was his wild glorious Corin. Every thrust made him see stars and as the indescribable pleasure built, he began to scream Corin’s name.   
Corin used his strong thighs to drag him in closer, pressing hard against his prostate and Din came with his love's name dragged from his lips. The convulsions tipped Corin over right after him and for the first time ever he finished with a roar, buried deep in his husband.

Din slumped down boneless against Corin’s chest, hands now loose against his shoulders. Corin rested his chin against Din’s pauldron, the cool metal felt so good on his heated skin. They breathed together for a while until Corin softened and he lifted Din so he could slip out. He settled him back into his lap and pulled him in for a soft kiss, a blissful peace taking the place of the urgent heat that had consumed them both.   
“Thank you my cyare.” Din whispered against his lips. “I still can’t believe I was lucky enough to find you, that you wanted me.”   
Corin chuckled weakly at Din’s mention of luck, surely the good luck had been Corin’s?   
They remained for a while just softly kissing and murmuring sweet little nothings before they felt the chill of their cooling bodies and then the stickiness. Din groaned as he coaxed his shaking legs to stand and held his hand out to his love.   
“Join me for a shower?”   
“You read my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the discord gang. If you enjoyed or you want more like this then please drop comments or kudos :)


End file.
